SheZow: Love Her or HATE HER!
by OMAC001
Summary: Everyone in Megadale just wants to show how much they appreciate SheZow for all his hardwork during the Witch'sWar. Unfortunately, La Bruja has turned all thier love into hate! Can Guy survive in a city now bent on destroying SheZow? (Premise based on the Powerpuff Girls episode 'Tough Love')


Chapter One: Festering Spite

SheZow stood in a combat stance, ready for anything! An attack launched from the left quickly countered by his Laser Lipstick! A stick from the right was physically deflected with his arm, with a counterattacking super kick! Similar scenes of attack and counter attack continued until, using a full Sonic Shriek, SheZow knocked his opponent across the room! A slow clap could be heard as SheZow turned around to see a figure appearing from the shadows!

"Well, well, looks like you **haven't **lost your touch after all!" said the figure sardonically, revealing herself to be…Kelly Hamdon! Yes this had all been training simulation to test SheZow's (aka Guy Hamdon) combat abilities! In the three months since the Witch's War as the media was calling La Bruja's daylong attack on the city, super-crime rates had hit an all time low. Oh sure, there were still bank robberies and burglaries, but with Sartana Suarez upgrading the police force, SheZow wasn't need for anything short of a super villain attack.

"Arrgh, you could definitely say that!" wheezed Maz from inside a pink battle suit. Yes, Maz had been the one sparring with SheZow to his current regret! The suit he was wearing was the latest in superhero equipment developed by Kelly: the Glamazon Guardian Exosuit! Designed to mimic the strength and agility of SheZow and powered by one of the Glamrocks used in SheZow's gadgets, anyone wearing the suit could fight on the same level as SheZow (baring superpowers and vehicular combat). It was still unfinished, but it was close to getting Kelly her chance at being a superhero…though it was current dented and smoldering.

"GUY! I told you to take it easy! That suit is still not fully tested!" shrieked Kelly at seeing her chances of becoming a superheroine going up in smoke. Fire suppressant systems were currently cooling done the smoldering suit.

"Relax sis. Now you know how damage the suit can take." Casually deflected SheZow before turning towards the ceiling, "Hey Sheila! Would ya mind turning the lights back on?"

"Not at all, Guy. I think we've seen enough for now." said Sheila simply, before turning on the lights. Thus the She-Lair was revealed in all its High-tech, pink glory! The Glamrocks shining from the wall somehow meshing well with the high-tech computer screen Sheila was currently on. Her luscious pink lips curled into a smile of self confidence as she spoke further, "You do realizes, SheZow, that this exercise illustrates one of your problems."

"What problem?!" asked SheZow in a slight offended tone.

"She's talking about you lack of _restraint_ in a fight." explained Kelly simply before continuing, "Ever since your last fight with La Bruja, you've been using an unnecessary amount of force to take down the bad guys." It was true. Part of the reason for a shortage of super villain related crimes was the injuries some of the super villains got while fighting SheZow. I won't bore you with the details but broken bones were the most common injuries in a fight with SheZow now.

"So the bad guys get a little hurt, big deal! They should have thought of that before started causing trouble again and I am protecting the citizens of Megadale from serious threats!" said SheZow, with righteous indignation.

"Senor Yo-Yo, the Candy Rapper, _Spit Bubble!_" listed Kelly, no doubt critiquing Guy's use of the word 'threat'.

"Senor Yo-yo was upgraded with exploding trick yo-yos, Candy Rapper has been using _poisoned_ candy weapons, and Spit Bubble recently gained the ability to produce _exploding_ and _acid_ bubbles!" explained SheZow pointing out the growing threats his enemies were becoming.

"Regardless, your actions have only been playing right into La Bruja's plans." stated Sheila, agreeing with Kelly for different reasons.

"What do you mean?" asked Maz, having finally gotten out of the wrecked super-suit. While he was worried about Guy's recent behavior, he didn't see how foiling bad guys' schemes would help out La Bruja any.

"Are you aware of the term 'escalation'?" asked Sheila, though she expected the nod from Kelly and the shaking of Guy and Maz's heads, "Basically, it's when criminals become more dangerous as the police get better equipped. For example, the policemen arm themselves with semi-automatics, the criminals obtain machine guns, or when policemen get Kevlar vest, the criminals get armor piercing rounds. Essentially…"

"Essentially, the more you crackdown on the criminals, the more they fight back." finished Kelly before continuing, "That's part of why Sartana gave the police the Sentinel armor and the Peacekeeper pistols! Not only does she get good publicity along with helping to rebuild the city, the criminal start coming to 'La Bruja' for better equipment. She makes money both legally **and** illegally selling to both the cops **and** the robbers! All your doing by going nuts on the crooks is to drive them to her faster!"

SheZow thought for quite a while before answering, "Well what am I supposed to do? The baddies need to be stopped before they hurt anyone and they're not going to listen to 'super-empathy' anymore! Besides all the money in the world won't get Sartana what she really wants." finished SheZow, gesturing to his ring.

"Oh, she'll make another go at getting your ring eventually." stated Sheila confidently, "Especially with SheZow Appreciation Day happening tomorrow." That's right; the city was celebrating another holiday oriented around SheZow! (Like they don't have enough of those already.) Yes the city wanted to show their 'appreciation' of their favorite 'heroine' after thwarting the monstrous attack by La Bruja and the months long rebuilding of the city! It was really more of a way to let off some steam, but it was certainly stroking SheZow's ego!

"Yeah, I bet that old bat is going even _**battier **_by the second!" declared SheZow both mockingly _**and**_ gloatingly!

(SHEZOW!)

Unfortunately, Guy had no idea just how right he was! Sartana Suarez, CEO and Chairman of Suarez Sensational and secretly the maniacal supper villain La Bruja, was at that moment in her family estate, known widely as the Suarez Hacienda, taking a relaxing soak in a hot tub surrounded by candlelight. At least, it was **supposed** to be a relaxing soak! Sartana had just closed a big shipment of Sentinel armor and a new class of police cruiser, she called the **Bloodhound**, with the Megadale Police Department. So to celebrate, Sartana took a night off to relax and watch some of her soap operas on TV. Unfortunately all that was currently on were announcements of _SHEZOW'S_ latest holiday!

"This is Brian Smirk with Channel Six News reporting that preparations have started for SheZow Appreciation Day! I'm here with Mayor Joshua Richardson1 to talk about his motives behind yet another holiday supporting a superhero, who from what I have been able to uncover, you don't fully support." introduced Brian Smirk before handing the interview over to the Mayor.

"It is true that I have had disagreements with SheZow's methods, especially the amount of property destroyed during her superheroics." admitted Joshua before continuing, "But that does not change the fact that if it was not for SheZow, Megadale would not even exist if it had not been for her efforts three months ago. This holiday is to show that whether you're a fan or a skeptic, we all owe SheZow our gratitude!"

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Brian Smirk before continuing, "Coming up, how **you **can beat the rush and enjoy all of the activities on SheZow Appreci-"

Click-'fizz'

"Well howdy there folks!" exclaimed a cowboy on the screen, "I reckon you don't wanna get lost in the hustle tomorrow, so have I gotta a deal for you! A genuine map of **all** the best spots to really take in all that SheZow Appreciation Day has to-"

"Madre de dios" Click-'fizz'

"I am sorry Manuel!" said a woman on the screen in overly dramatic tone, "I cannot marry you tomorrow!"

"Buuuuttt wwhhhhyyy?!" exclaimed 'Manuel' equally overdramatic.

"I must attend SheZow Appreciation Day!" exclaimed the woman while crying dramatically.

"Aye basura! Seriously!" Click-'fizz'

But no matter which channel Sartana changed to, the message and intent were still the same…

"SheZow Appreciation Day!"

"SheZow Appreciation Day!"

"SHEZOW APPRECIATION DAY!"

"Rrrraaaaarrrgh!" shrieked Sartana at the top of her lungs before throwing her remote control through the flat screen TV she had been watching! Literally…it went **through** the screen _and_ the wall! As the TV smoked and fell from the wall it was hanging from, Sartana sank into the water, up to her eyes, which glared with a furious **hate! **_All I can hear now is those useless fools worshipping their golden cow!_ thought Sartana with a seething spite, _And tomorrow it will just be more of the same!_

As she looked around the room, her gaze softened as it fell upon…Baby Scarington! Yes, Sartana had kept the physical incarnation of the dream villain after one of her mental attacks on SheZow. Fashioned with her own magic and Guy Hamdon's worst fears, Sartana had come to see the inanimate as her…child!

"Oh my little _niña_, there's no reason to worry." said Sartana as she sat up from the tub and grabbed the doll in a sweet, gentle hug, "_Mami_ is just a little upset, but don't worry I believe between the two of us, we'll be able to think of something _extra special_ for SheCow's little holiday." continued Sartana as she rocked the doll like a baby. Then she stopped and lifted Baby Scarington up to her ear, a curious expression, as if the doll was whispering in her ear!

"What's that…oh, that is brilliant my little one!" exclaimed Sartana after her pretend conversation, lifting the doll up in the air like an excited mother before bring the doll to her chest, "This might just be the thing to lift my spirits after that draining fight and recovery! And who knows…this might just be the idea that ends SheZow ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shrieked Sartana, flames from the candles shooting up into the air while she cackled malevolently.

After calming herself down and placing Baby Scarington back in its original position, Sartana walked out of the tub, put on a robe and walked down the hall towards her phone. Dialing a number, Sartana waited until the other person picked up the phone, tapping her left foot on the floor.

"Hello Tara…I know it's a little late but I want you to gather up all the super villains in Megadale…Yes, even SheZap and Mega Monkey. I think they now recognize my superiority…Where? How 13th Dead End Drive2…I know it's creepy, that why I choose it! Make sure everyone is there by about midnight tonight….Yes tonight! I don't what they had planned this is more important!...Alright I'll meet you there in about an hour. Kisses!" finished Sartana, making kissing noises before hanging up the phone. With that out of the way she began to make way to her dressing room, laughing maniacally!

(SHEZOW!)

We change scenes to the front of an old dilapidated building, the kind people expect to be haunted! Three stories tall, the mansion had previous been owned by the McMurphy family, a wealthy family with suspicious finances. Before the police could begin a final investigation, the family of four just…_**disappeared!**_ No signs of packing, no signs of struggle, it was as if the family just sat down to dinner one day and vanished! For the decades since, the house has stood empty, only for Sartana Suarez to buy the property after she moved her operations to Megadale!

We now join the majority of Megadale's super-criminals in the dining room, either sleepy, bored, or nervous depending on the individual. Tara had gotten most of them up in the middle of the night to gather them all into one of the most haunted houses in Megadale! Truthfully, though, most of them were more scared of La Bruja, who had called the meeting, than any haunted house story!

"When is she gonna get here?!" asked Mocktopus shakily, more than a little panicked at the creepy setting for the meeting, "I really hate the vibe I'm getting off this house."

"Oh, stop being such a ninny." said Mega Monkey in a bored tone, "This is just La Bruja's attempt at drama. I just hope she gets this over with."

"Rrrreally!" said Senor Yo-Yo, in a disbelieving tone, "I find it hard to believe that you can act so cocky after the thrashing she gave you the last time you insulted La Bruja!"

"PRESENTING!" exclaimed a voice over the intercom, recognized by the audience as being FAB (the Fully Automated Browser), "The Queen of Crime, the Witch of West Megadale, the SheZow Super-Villain Supreme…LA BRUJA!" After that resounding introduction, Tara entered in with her upgraded armor, stepping to the side to all the **real** Maven of Mayhem to step through! There was little change to her outfit during the Witch's War, the same boots, dress, gloves, staff, and full body tattoo. The only really difference was a white feathers boa wrapped around her neck and flowing to her waist.

"Gentlemen…ladies…I would like to thank you all for taking time out you busy schedule to meet me here!" exclaimed La Bruja enthusiastically, "I understand my announcement left little time to clear your schedules, but it was important we got together before…SheCow's Appreciation Day starts!"

"So _that's_ what all of this is about!" exclaimed SheZap with a girly giggle, "Oooh, I just knew that would get under your skin! So…what's your **big** plan for SheCow's **big** day?"

"Unfortunately, I can't go into the details at the moment." said La Bruja seriously, before perking up, "However, what I can say is that it is important that you, and I mean **all** of you, need to stay out of Megadale for at least one day."

"So…we are just supposed to wait here, in this…place." said Mega Monkey skeptically. Although he did not believe the stories of the house being haunted, he wasn't all that comfortable staying there doing nothing for a full day.

"Oh, don't worry!" said La Bruja in a taunting tone, "When you wake up tomorrow, you will all be gathered into the theater room…"

"There's a theater room?" asked Cold Finger, not knowing much about the house's layout.

"One thing the McMurphys did not skimp on was the luxuries." explained La Bruja before continuing, "Now I am sure many of you are tired. The **real **fun will have to wait for tomorrow morning. Now off to bed with you!" With her dismissal, many of the villains began to leave for their bedrooms, having been given maps of the house before coming.

"Not you two." said La Bruja, indicating Tara and Mocktopus, "My two most **loyal** associates deserve a sneak peek at the coming attraction!" A little confused the two stood in the room while the other villains left for their rooms. After all the other villains left, a small panel opened on the table, a small model of Megadale rising into view!

"Behold Megadale! A sleepy little burg about to have a rude awakening!" declared La Bruja, dramatically, "You see, I feel SheZow has become a little uppity with her recent victory, well fought though it may have been! I am about to show her how…_fleeting_ the 'love' of her fans truly is!"

Positioning herself over the model of the Megadale, La Bruja looked down on the city with a hungry gleam in her eyes! Outside, the _actual_ city of Megadale had a storm front moving in; with the clouds forming the shape of La Bruja's head and hands! The unsuspecting residents were all fast asleep for the big day ahead; unaware of what was happening **overhead!** Mimicking her gestures, the cloud shapes followed La Bruja's movements inside exact! Suddenly La Bruja's voice came from the clouds, speaking in verse:

_**Hate to Love, Love to Hate,**_

_**The enemy lies within your gate!**_

_**The idol you have come to adore,**_

_**Shall feel your love nevermore!**_

_**From this day forth, to journey's end,**_

_**Shall you seek her to rend!**_

_**Until she givens her final bow,**_

_**Hunt her forever more…hunt SHEZOW!**_

With the verses end, a purple smoke began to descend on the city! Seeping through every crack, the smoke made its way to every sleeping citizen, spreading her evil spell! The cloud shape gave a final laugh before fading away! Back with La Bruja, she was laughing with delight, while the two other villains watched confused. La Bruja decided to explain, "One of the tricks I never got to show SheZow is that as long as I have a physical representation of someone or some_thing_, I can cast a spell on them. SheZow will soon see that tomorrow isn't SheZow _Appreciation _Day…oh on…It is now SheZow **Annihilation **Day! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I do own the OC La Bruja (Sartana Suarez). Great to be back people! Just had to rest the old noodle for this story. Now, this should not take as long as the last one. It's only supposed to represent an episode of SheZow rather than a movie like the last one. So it should only be between five to ten chapters long. After that, I plan on doing a story in a different fan fiction section. So, hope you show your appreciation by reading and reviewing!

1 I literally have no idea if the mayor of Megadale has a name yet. So for this story, it will be this name.

2 I hope people get this reference. It's from an old Milton Bradley game I played as a kid. Loved it!


End file.
